Wojna na Ur III
Geneza Ur III był spokojna planetą znajdująca się w Segmentum Ultima.Była to wysoko uprzemysłowiona planeta z samowystarczalnym rolnictwem i populacją która na tle 41 tysiąclecia porównywalna była pod względem zadowolenia z życia z planetami Ultramaru. Sielanka ta trwała przez wieki jednak gdy gubernatorem został Johan von Raumstteter wszystko to przepadło bezpowrotnie.Sam Johan był tłustym,leniwym i głupim synem szlachcica i wysoko postawionego dowódcy w strukturze Segmentum przez co dostał tę planetę jako "prezent" na 35 urodziny.Oczywiście już po roku skutki jego "geniuszu" ekonomicznego były widoczne.Postanowił on uszczęśliwić wszystkich i wprowadził szereg socjalistycznych zmian w swoich decyzjach.Oczywiście niemal od razu spadła produkcja przemysłowa,rolnictwo do tej pory wydajne przestało być w stanie zaopatrywać miasta w dostateczne ilości.Z roku na rok sytuacja była coraz gorsza,mnożyły się patologie aż wreszcie nawet taki dureń jakim był Johan zrozumiał że tylko wyjście PDF-u na ulice i narzucenie surowego reżimu wojskowego przywróci porządek.I jak zwykle była to możliwie najgorsza wówczas decyzja.Wybuchło potężne powstanie, cześć PDF-u przeszła na stronę rebeliantów co zaowocowało karna ekspedycją Imperium. Valhalanie ramię w ramię z Catachanami i Attilanami szybko i krwawo stłumi tą rebelię, gubernator został podczas niej zastrzelony a jego obowiązki przejął generał Borys Baliakov. Jego Valhalanie zostali jako korpus okupacyjno-stabilizacyjny,reszta regimentów odleciała.Jednak Borys okazał się tak samo skutecznym ekonomista jak poprzednik.Sytuacja planety stała się tragiczna,sytuację pogorszył jeszcze fakt oddania imperialnej dziesięciny w ludziach,produkcji przemysłowej i żywności.Wówczas okazało się że brakuje już wszystkiego"ludzi z tzw. fachem w reku,maszyn i surowców a nawet żywności.Borys uległ wówczas uległ wówczas podszeptom swojego nowego doradcy,kapłana Elizjusza. Zasiał on w generale swoje heretyckie wizje które szybko zaczęto uskuteczniać. Dzięki podszeptom demonów udało się mu wyprowadzić gospodarkę na prostą co odwróciło uwagę Imperium od tego globu.Na to tylko czekał Elizjusz, opętał wówczas wizją niezmierzonego bogactwa i władzy Baliakova który natychmiast temu uległ.Ogłosił że Ur III jest wolna planetą a on jest jej jedynym władcą wybranym przez prawdziwych bogów.Ludzie którzy dzięki Baliakovovi mogli znów żyć w dobrobycie natychmiast dołączyli do niego.Jedynie najmniejszy kontynent położony na dalekim południu(wielkości Grenlandii) pozostał wierny Imperium. Pierwsze lata Był to naprawdę mroczny okres.Wierni Imperium żołnierze okopani na wybrzeżu z coraz większym trudem odpierali ataki coraz większych armii Baliakova. Dodatkowo astropaci lojalistów umarli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przez co nie byli pewni czy meldunek o zdradzie dotrze w ogóle do Imperium.Jeśli chodzi o obawy to rzeczywiście meldunek odebrał astropata przebywający na svaziańskim krążowniku Mefisto.Szybko przekazał meldunek do swojego władcy a ten do dowództwa Segementum. Wszyscy wówczas doskonale pamiętali o Vraks i wiedzieli czym się może skończyć taka sytuacja. Dowództwo na prośbę Svazii zostawiło im załatwienie tej sprawy dając na to 15 lat. Svazianie zdołali nakłonić do współpracy Nodeńskie Regimenty Zmechanizowane przez co połączony korpus Svaziańsko-Nodeński był w rok gotowy do uderzenia na rebeliantów.Flota sił Imperium dotarła po kilku tygodniach na orbitę zbuntowanej planety i od razu zauważyła ze są tam jeszcze lojalne wojska.Oczywiście nie ufając obcemu PDF-owi desantowali się na pustkowiach sąsiedniego kontynentu i tam założyli swoją bazę operacyjna. Początek wojny Svaziańsko-Uryjskiej Po założeniu bazy na równiny wokół niej dotarły jednostki pancerne i zmechanizowane zdrajców. Doszło wówczas do pierwszej bitwy.Trwał ona 2 tygodnie i pochłonęła połowę sił heretyków.Stracili oni wówczas wszystkie wyrafinowane wersje Lemanów,straty w reszcie sprzętu też były znaczące.Jedna trzecia wojsk heretyków również została na polu bitwy co zmusiło zdrajców do szybkiego odwrotu z wojskiem svaziańsko-nodeńskim na karku. Stało się jasne wówczas ze heretyckie wojska w standardzie imperialnej piechoty nie są w stanie sprostać svaziańskiej pancernej pięści popartej lotnictwem.Jednak sukces Svazian i nodeńczyków został przyćmiony serią klęsk lojalistów którzy dopuścili do utworzenia przyczółków na plażach swojego kontynentu. Zwiad lotniczy doniósł wówczas svaziańskiemu dowództwu że imperialni szykują się do wystrzelenia rakiet międzykontynentalnych we wszystkie miasta na planecie celem anihilacji wroga(i życia na planecie).Wówczas to Svazianie musieli uderzyć na swojego wątpliwego sojusznika co też uczynili.Trzeciego miesiąca wojny nad lojalistycznymi miastami i bazami wojskowymi niebo zaczerniło się od przelatujących kanonierek,samolotów i potężnych statków desantowych. Falschjager'rzy wsparci nodeńskimi Sons of Griffon zdobyli wszystkie ruchome i stacjonarne wyrzutnie oraz ośrodki dowódcze.Wojna zdawał się wówczas postępować doskonale dla Imperium gdyż uderzenie w wielu kierunkach i desanty Spadochroniarzy zdobywające kolejne centra wroga spychały go do defensywy na trzecim z czterech kontynentów.W 8 roku wojny wrogowi został już tylko 1 kontynent a heretycki wywiad donosił od przygotowaniach do potężnej inwazji. Dni herezji zdawały się być policzone jednak stało się inaczej.Dotychczasowy Blitzkrieg w wydaniu svaziańsko-nodeńskim ujawnił swoje podstawowe wady. Rebelia W ciągu 8 lat Svazianie ramie w ramię z Nodeńczykami dokonali naprawdę wiele.Połowa planety była w ich ręku a druga połowa upadała pod ciosami jednostek pancernych i zmotoryzowanych lub też desantów powietrznych.Za liniami frontu Gardeoffizier szybko i brutalnie rozprawiali się z kultystami.Jednak ich metody spowodowały że wyzwolona spod ucisku heretyków ludność poczuła że życie pod butem Svazian będzie jeszcze gorsze.Niemal od razu sytuację zwietrzyli kultyści i heretycy dla których bunt na tyłach wroga byłby idealnym prezentem przed kontratakiem. Nodeńczycy i Svazianie z normalnej armii szybko zauważyli że coraz niebezpieczniej jest wychodzić na patrole.Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dochodziło do coraz lepiej zorganizowanych ataków na konwoje. EID były regularnie rozlokowywane na trasach przemarszu okupanta.Nawet robotnicy w fabrykach sabotowali produkcję przez co w końcu żołnierze nie wytrzymali.Dowództwo zatwierdziło plan "Null-Toleranz" w ramach którego rozpoczęły się masowe aresztowania,niezapowiedziane kontrole w prywatnych mieszkaniach oraz to co w końcu spowodowało wybuch powstania- egzekucje 100 mieszkańców za jednego zabitego żołnierza Imperium.Po miesiącu takich działań wybuchł bunt.Robotnicy,rolnicy i cześć PDF-u przeszła na stronę Chaosu i zaatakowała równocześnie wszystkie ośrodki okupanta.W niecały miesiąc Svazianie utracili około połowy swoich terenów zdobytych poprzednio i nawet na zajmowanych terenach nie byli już bezpieczni.Ofensywa z powodu przerwania wszystkich szlaków zaopatrzeniowych załamała się, Svazianie i Nodeńczycy uwikłali się w walki miejskie na uprzednio zajmowanych terenach.Zdrajcy zdobyli potrzebny czas na reorganizacje i odbudowę przemysłu, do tego dozbroili powstańców i ich wyszkolili. Svazianie nagle przeszli do rozpaczliwej defensywy i nie mogli zorganizować żadnej skoordynowanej ofensywy.Niestety dotarło to do dowództwa Segmentum przez co generała Erwina von Raumstein'a spotkała ostra reprymenda.Dowództwo postanowiło zorganizować wsparcie dla zastopowanych Svazian jednak władze Svazi postanowiły same załatwić sprawę. Postanowiono utworzyć Infanteriekorps Freiwilliger do którego z więzień masowo wcielano szumowiny, wojna na Ur III zaczynała być coraz bardziej krwawa.Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk